the_beyonders_of_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Arelia
Information Arelia, an unsocial yet somewhat tough Time Lady had been born in a regular cabin in the Gallifreyan Desert a few miles from one of Gallifrey's many cities. She grew up mostly isolating herself from other children, then at the proper age being sent off to the Academy, of course as any regular child on Gallifrey. After the Academy of course, normal was thrown out the window as she was caught in tension between two decently sized groups near her place of birth. The two sides had became quite aggressive, beginning an all out war between eachother, all in secret. Arelia decided to take a side, despite her parents basically begging her not to. She was given a CORU, as well as basic weaponry and sent out to fight. She'd take part in this fight for years, though her age and lack of skill in battle, she managed to stay alive during this time. Many more years later, the war was ended, but the two sides decided to hide all evidence that it had even happened. They decided to place all warriors in suspended animation out of their will, which of course included Arelia, to leave nobody but the leaders of the two sides to be able to tell what had happened. Of course, they would release the warriors sometime, but were wiped out before doing so. Years upon years later, most of the suspended warriors had been found and killed, all but Arelia. A man named Philip had discovered her rusted and frozen CORU, managing to awaken her. Due to being in suspended animation for so long, Arelia has had some brain damage, making her unable to control her emotions as easily and slowing her reaction timing. Incarnations A list of Arelia's few incarnations, as well as details given about them and when they had been her current incarnations, plus where they had been in her backstory. Incarnation One A silent, unsocial, yet tough version of Arelia, being the one to fight most of the war as well as had grown up with her parents. She seemed to enjoy reading, and generally art as well. She had usually worn a dark purplish uniform given to her by the side she had chosen during the war, but before the war had mostly worn a grey coat. She'd also have blond, messy hair and brown eyes. Incarnation Two Being a much more calm and cooperative incarnation of Arelia, this incarnation always seemed to day dream and never stay focused. Though in a tough time like war, she will be much more serious, and even at times quite rude and harsh. She wore her dark purplish uniform, and had brown hair. This incarnation had died in the war on a sort of recon mission, stabbed in the neck and shoulder. Incarnation Three This incarnation was shy, predictable, and couldn't take the thought of war at all. She had been glad when the war ended, but was caught off guard when she was placed in suspended animation in her CORU, just frozen. She'd have long, burnett hair as well as her uniform once more. She had been killed in suspended animation, her body not being able to survive for such a long period of time. Incarnation Four Her fourth incarnation was quite the playful and comedic one, but was scared easily and would be serious if the situation wasn't the proper time for meddling around. This incarnation was awoken from suspended animation by Philip, and spent the rest of this incarnation's days with him, beginning a relationship. She had long, smooth black hair, but had three variations of her outfit. The first wore a purple band in her hair as well as her uniform. The second, wearing a purple band once more and a blue fedora, as well as a blue suit. The third had worn a red band in her hair, with a black fedora with a red band and feather. She also wore a dark red coat with green under it. This is Arelia's current incarnation and has not been killed off yet.